


Watching The City Pass By

by jepharee



Category: Bandom, Taking Back Sunday, The Used
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jepharee/pseuds/jepharee
Summary: a short story about adam and bert.
Relationships: Adam Lazzara/Bert McCracken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Watching The City Pass By

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish something after just working on a lot of fics and not finishing them yet. I think it’s the best I’ve done so far :)

“Y’know,” Bert began, staring off into the night sky. “I really like you, Adam.”

Adam smiled, glancing over at his friend, “I really like you too.” He replied.

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the city pass by as they lay on the hill. It was peaceful, they’d known each other for years and nothing could really surprise the other, until Bert said this.

“Like, a lot. You know what I mean?”

“Not really…” Adam trailed off. Bert was now leaning on his elbows, propping himself up so he could look at him. Adam lay with his hands clasped over his stomach, a thoughtful look on his face.

“In the way that I want to kiss you, hold your hand, cuddle with you and wake up with you, if you get me?” Bert frowned, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing.

Adam stayed silent for a moment before saying, “Really?” In a meek voice.

“Yeah, think it’d be cute y’know. What do you think?”

Adam always thought about his words carefully, making sure he said the right thing at the right time. It was difficult to judge what to say at that moment, but he knew in his heart that he liked him back.

“I think that’d be great, I mean you’re just… I don’t know how to put it. Amazing. I’ve always wanted it to be like that but I never had the confidence to say.” Adam rolled over, facing Bert. 

“You make me happy, you make everyone happy but me especially.” The younger smiled.

Adam smiled in return, muttering, “S’cold out. Too wintery already.”

The long haired boy giggled, “We can always cuddle for warmth.” He looked hopeful. Almost puppy-like. 

“That’d be great.” The older smiled, moving closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. Bert’s hoodie sleeves were pulled down over his hands so they didn’t get too cold. He curled up in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Adam placed a kiss on top of his head and shut his eyes, taking it all in.


End file.
